A Fairy Tail szelleme
by Yarala
Summary: Natsu egy küldetés alkalmával eltűnik, és Grayre hárul a feladat, hogy megkeresse. Amikor a jégmágus rátalál, csapdába esnek és egy ismeretlen szigetre viszik őket. Szökésükben segítségükre lesz egy különös, szőke kislány...
1. Chapter 1

**(Ez a történet egy évvel azelőtt játszódik, hogy Lucy csatlakozott volna a céhhez)**

Senki nem volt rajtam, Mirajanen és a Mesteren kívül a céhben. Basszus, hogy ez milyen idegesítő! Ez a nagy csend. Talán túl nagy csend. Mindenki dolgozott. Még a Lángagy is. A macskáját persze itthon hagyta. Happy minden nap el szokott jönni a céhbe, várta Natsut. Aki már egy jó ideje elment. Én meg a céhben döglődtem nap, mint nap, mert munka nem nagyon akadt. Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire lehet unatkozni néhány idióta nélkül.

\- Miraaaa!- repült be Happy az ajtón- Natsu már két hete elment és még nem jött vissza!

\- Nyugi Happy, biztos megállt egy városban enni.

\- Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos- lépett a bárba Makarov egy másik helyiségből- most jött egy levél, hogy a varázsló, aki a Fairy Tailből érkezett, még nem oldotta meg a feladatát.

Erre felnéztem. Ha a Lángagy veszít valaki ellen, az sosem jó jel. Na tessék, a vihar előtti csend.

\- Gray! Menj és keresd meg!

\- Mi?- kérdeztem ösztönösen.

\- Keresd meg- ismételte Makarov - Natsu fiatalabb nálad, és egyedül te vagy a céhben.

\- Ez hogy függ össze?- morogtam.

A Mesternek azért mégsem mondtam ellent, elindultam abba a városba, ahol Natsu küldetése volt. Nem volt messze Magnoliától, pár óra alatt oda lehetett érni gyalog. A városban körbekérdeztem a piromániás riválisom után, de senki sem látta. Ezután az erdőbe mentem, mert Natsu küldetése az volt, hogy egy erdőben élő veszélyes varázslót kellett legyőznie. Az erdőben megtaláltam a mágus elhagyatott házát és az égésnyomokat, amik arra utaltak, hogy a varázsló vesztett. Natsu nyomait is megtaláltam a puha sárban, de egy helyen eltűntek. Vagyis inkább olyan volt, mintha… mintha… mintha a földre esett volna. Hmm… hova lett Natsu?

-A rózsaszín hajú mágust keresed, aki egy hete járt erre?- kérdezte egy szőke kislány.

Észre se vettem, mikor került mögém. Rózsaszín ruhája volt és olyan fura fülszerű díszek a fején.

\- Aha.

\- Fairy Tail mágusok vagytok?- kérdezte és gyanakodva végigmért.

\- Aha. - mondtam újra.

-A fiút ezen a helyen leütötte, és elvitte két megtermett ember.

\- He?- kérdeztem nem túl udvariasan, de miután feldolgoztam az információt, újra kérdeztem- Merre vitték el?

\- Arrafele- mutatott egy irányba- egy Tartaros alá tartozó sötét céh erődjébe. Vigyázz velük!

\- Köszi, honnét tudsz te ennyi mindent?

A kislány nem válaszolt, csak nyom nélkül eltűnt. Fura. Majdnem olyan fura, mint a kislány kifejezéstelen zöld szemei.


	2. Chapter 2

Nemsokára elértem az erődöt, amiről a kislány beszélt. Ha ez egy egész sötét céh, jobb lesz óvatosnak lenni. Körbejártam az épületet, és találtam néhány másik bejáratot. Az egyikhez csináltam egy kulcsot és bementem. Az egész erődben sötétség volt. Ami számomra előny volt, viszont alig láttam valamit. Találomra megindultam egy irányba. Egy másik terembe értem, ahol már félhomály volt, és megismertem a céh jelét. Máguscsempészek. Fenébe. remélem Natsut még nem vitték messzire.

Több órányi bolyongás után megtaláltam a pince lejáratát, ami amolyan börtönként szolgált itt. Az orrom nem volt olyan jó, mint egy sárkányölőé, de minden ajtó rácsán benéztem, amíg meg nem láttam egy ismerős, kócos, cseresznyevirág hajat. Benyitottam a cellába. Tényleg Natsu volt. Két kezét kifeszítették és konkrétan a falon lógott. A mellénye nem volt rajta, valószínűleg már rég elszakadt. A sálja piszkosan lógott a nyakában. A fejét leszegte, haja a szemébe hullott. Egy csomó vágás és sérülés volt rajta, ami miatt csak még szánalmasabban nézett ki.

-Natsu!- szólítottam meg tágra nyílt szemmel- Itt vagyok, megmentelek, te idióta…

A riválisom felemelte a fejét, és rám nézett azzal a keserves tekintetével. Kirázott tőle a hideg. Még sosem láttam Natsut így.

-G-Gray… mögötted…

Nem tudtam mire gondol, de nem is volt időm hátrafordulni. Egy erős ütést éreztem a tarkómon, és azt láttam utoljára, ahogy Natsu feje visszacsuklik a mellkasára.

oOoOoOoOoO

Olyan pozícióban tértem magamhoz, mint ahogy Natsut láttam. Csak másik cellában. Még ez is… hogy fogunk innen kikerülni? Hallottam már máguscsempész sötét céhekről. Vagy eladnak minket a feketepiacon, vagy elküldenek dolgoztatni… ha most lenne telepatikus képességem, mint Warrennek, nem lennénk ekkora bajban. Legalább Natsut tudnám, hol van! Bár… ahogy jobban körülnéztem, a falak nem kőből voltak, hanem fából. És, ha nagyon figyeltem, éreztem egy kis himbálózást. Egy hajó?! Komolyan?! Szegény Natsu… már ha ő is itt van. Egy gondolat járt a fejemben, hogy ki kell szabadulnom onnan. A hajó mozgásából ítélve nemsokára elindultunk. Megpróbáltam jégből alkotni valamit, de a kezeim túl távol voltak egymástól. Én nem tudok egy kezes mágiát használni. És még, ha sikerült volna is, szinte rögtön elolvadt volna a jegem. Az egy kezes mágia nincs egyensúlyban. Ur így tanította nekünk. Ur… Ur megmentett. Most én is meg fogom menteni Natsut, bármibe is kerüljön. Megpróbáltam puszta erővel kiszabadulni. Majd rángatni kezdtem a bilincseket.

-Lám-lám felébredt az új mágusunk?- kérdezte egy hang.

Felkaptam a fejem, de nem láttam senkit a cellában.

-Itt vagyok!- hallottam magamhoz közelebb a hangot, és egy erős ütést éreztem a gyomromban.

Lihegni kezdtem, erre megjelent előttem egy ember. Francba, láthatatlanná válás? Ő ütött le?! Akkor Natsu erre próbált figyelmeztetni. Az orra mindig lenyűgöz.

-Ó, nagyon fájt?- kérdezte gúnyosan az ember.

\- Hol van a rózsaszín hajú?- kérdeztem dühösen.

\- Hé hé, mi ez a sietség?

-HOL VAN?

\- Ha válaszolnék, azzal lelőném a poént. – húzta gúnyos vigyorra a száját.

-AZONNAL ENGEDJ EL!- követeltem.

\- Mert, ha nem?

\- Akkor… - akadtam meg.

\- Látod, nem tehetsz semmit. – vigyorgott rám.

-A céhem meg fog keresni, és porig fog verni.

\- Sajnálom, a céhed soha nem fog megtalálni minket. A mágiám lehetővé teszi.

Láthatatlanná tudja tenni az egész céhüket? Egyre rosszabb a helyzetünk.

\- Hova megyünk?- kérdeztem nyugodtabb hangon

\- Abban sem lenne semmi vicc, ha elmondanám.

\- Akkor mi értelme a beszélgetésnek?

\- Okosabb vagy, mint aminek kinézel.

\- MI?!

\- Az én dolgom, hogy megneveljem a rabokat. És újakat ejtsek.

\- Miért vagy itt?

\- Tudod, még nem ismerjük a mágiádat. Azt se tudjuk, hogyan tudnád használni. Ezért tartjuk a barátodat is olyan állapotban. Igaz, az ő tűzmágiáját ismerjük, de veszélyes lenne hagyni, hogy mindig feltöltse. Rendkívül erős mágus, de egy idióta.

Fájt ezt hallani. Natsut azért verik meg, hogy ne használja a mágiáját? Ez hülyeség. Nem hallottak még mágiakontrolláló kütyükről?! Várjunk, ezzel azt akarta mondani, hogy engem is úgy akarnak tartani? Ha megmondanám, hogy én két kezes mágiát használok, akkor talán engem nem… bár lehet, hogy még jobb lenne titkolni a mágiámat. De legalább azt megtudtam, hogy Natsu a hajón van.

-Ha elmondod, mi a mágiád, talán nem esik bajod. - mondta ki a gondolataimat.

\- Engedj el minket. – úgy gondoltam, még mindig jobb lenne titkolnom a mágiát.

\- Hát jó. – mondta és elővett egy korbácsot.

Komolyan? A… azzal? Elfogott egy kis remegés, ahogy vártam a fájdalmat. Nemsokára meg is érkezett. Egyre többször. Megpróbáltam nem kiabálni, de valahogy mindig kicsúszott. Amikor nem jött több ütés, kinyitottam a szemem. A csávó eltűnt. Gondolom megint láthatatlanná vált. Aztán fáradtan lehajtottam a fejem. Az ingem cafatokban lógott rajtam, és egy csomó, mély korbácsnyom volt rajtam. Olyan fáradt voltam. De ébren akartam maradni. Tervet készíteni. Egy kicsivel később azonban mégiscsak elájultam. Magamhoz sem tértem addig, amíg le nem szedtek a falról.


	3. Chapter 3

Rám raktak valami bilincset, ami korlátozta a mágiát. Lánc nem volt közöttük, így a kezeimet szabadon tudtam mozgatni. Akkor csak egy idióta ürügy volt, hogy nem tudják a mágiámat?! Csak játszottak velünk?! Azok a mocskok!

Levezettek a hajóról. A nap épp eltűnt a horizonton. A táj… nem is tudom. Nem volt túl érdekes. Mi több, sivár. Csak egy nagy ház állt előttem. A ház előtt egy csomó rab állt, ült. Megpillantottam közöttük Natsut. Hátát a háznak vetette és kifejezéstelen szemekkel meredt maga elé. Ha lehet, most még több helyen vérzett. Legszívesebb odarohantam volna hozzá. Megvártam, amíg viszonylag nem figyelnek az őreink, ekkor gyorsan odamentem hozzá. Leguggoltam elé, de mivel nem nézett rám, megráztam a vállát.

-Natsu!- suttogtam- Natsu! Magadnál vagy?!

Natsu rám nézett még mindig kifejezéstelen tekintettel és a törzse előre bukott. Elkaptam és magamhoz öleltem. Éreztem ahogy remeg és szaggatottan veszi a levegőt. Natsu… mit tettek veled?

\- Gray…- motyogta a sárkányölő- örülök, hogy itt vagy…

\- Nem lesz baj… - próbáltam nyugodtságot erőltetni a hangomra.

\- Hé ti ketten!- kiáltott ránk egy őr- Befelé a házba!

Az egyik férfi elrántott Natsu elől, aki így a porba zuhant. Elvittek egy cellába, ami viszonylag távolabb volt a többitől. De legalább Natsut is ebbe a cellába hozták. Megvizsgáltam a riválisom sérüléseit, de nem tudtam mit tenni. Natsu egyébként sem beszélt sokat. Nekidőlt a falnak és úgy aludt el. Miután teljesen besötétedett, én is leültem mellé. Mintha a sárkányölő megérezte volna a jelenlétemet, rám hajtotta a fejét. Azon az estén sokáig nem tudtam elaludni.

oOoOoOoOoO

Korán reggel felkeltettek minket. Kinyújtóztattam az alvásban elgémberedett végtagjaimat, aztán Natsura néztem. Még nem ébredt fel. Finoman megráztam, mire kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Gray? –kérdezte – Hol a reggeli?

\- Natsu nincs reggeli. Nem emlékszel?

\- Most, hogy mondod, dereng valami…

Ez egy idióta. De legalább jobb színben van. Ez mégiscsak jó hír, nem?

A rabokat kiterelték a celláikból és mágikus négykerekűekre rakták őket. Amint elindultunk, Natsu átölelte a gyomrát és meg sem mozdult. Aztán egy más tájra érkeztünk. Itt magas sziklafalak voltak. A nap erősen sütött, ami miatt olyan volt, mint egy kősivatag. Én nagyon rosszul viselem a meleget, de szerencsére itt nem éreztem akkora forróságot. A rabokat sorba állították, és megláttam a láthatatlanná váló embert. Megállt mindegyik rab előtt és különböző kérdéseket tett fel nekik. Végül elért elénk is.

\- Mi a neved?- kérdezte Natsut.

\- Natsu Dragneel. – nyelt egy nagyot a sárkányölő. Félt volna?

\- A Fairy Tail Szalamandrája? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a láthatatlanná váló.

Natsu bólintott. A fogva tartónk elmosolyodott. Biztos örült az értékes zsákmánynak.

-És ha nem tévedek, te is a Fairy Tailből vagy. – mondta ki undorral a céhünk nevét.

Dühösen meredtem rá.

\- Mi a mágiád? – kérdezte.

\- Mintha elmondanám. - erre megütött.

Ekkor eszembe jutott egy régebbi kalandom, amikor egy kislányt mentettem meg. Érdekes mágiája volt.

\- Tojáskopogtató. – böktem ki.

\- Hazudsz. Tudod, azt is tudom, mikor hazudnak az emberek. Tehát, mi a mágiád?

Dacosan fölszegtem a fejem. Azt várhatja, hogy elmondjam. Nemsokára úgyis megtudja, amikor laposra verem.

\- Hogy hívnak?

\- Gray.

\- Gray Fullbuster?

\- Gray Fullbuster- ismételtem.

\- Szóval van egy jégmágusunk is.

Mi a fene? Ennyire ismeri a céhünket? Azt hittem a nevemből nem lesz baj. A férfi tovább ment, Natsu pedig a fülembe suttogott:

-LVSZ nagyon ismeri a céhünket.

\- Rájöttem – motyogtam- LVSZ?

\- Láthatatlanná váló szemét.

Natsunak néha fura dolgokon jár az esze. Már meg sem lepett az idióta névadása.

-Mágusok! – bődült el LVSZ. – Itt és most fel fogjátok építeni a Tartaros egyik céhét, a Dead Vampire-t. Először mindenki fog egy ásót és kiássa az alapot, aztán a társaság egyik fele elmegy követ fejteni! Munkára nyomorultak!

Natsuval elmentem a kijelölt helyre dolgozni. Nem volt könnyű munka, a talaj nagyon kemény volt. Volt közöttünk egy vízmágus is, megpróbálta a mágiájával felpuhítani a földet, de néhány őr észrevette és súlyosan megbüntette. Szóval így mennek itt a dolgok. Remélem Natsu nem csinál semmi butaságot. Kinézem belőle, hogy egyedül nekimegy az összes őrnek. De ahogy elnéztem Natsut… láttam a szemében a haragot, az elszántságot, ugyanakkor a sok fájdalmat is, ami kínozta. Minél előbb ki kell jutnunk innen!

Egész nap megpróbáltuk felásni a földet, kevés sikerrel. Sötétedéskor visszavittek minket a bázisra, ahol kaptunk enni. Már ha lehet ételnek nevezni két szem krumplit… Aztán vissza kellett mennünk a celláinkba. Natsu azonnal leroskadt a földre. Szegény riválisom nagyon elfáradt. Leültem mellé és sokáig nem szóltunk egymáshoz.

\- Hiányzik a céh. – szólalt meg Natsu.

\- Nekem is. –sóhajtottam.

\- Értünk fognak jönni, ugye?

\- Persze… biztos… - mondtam, de aggasztott LVSZ képessége, hogy láthatatlanná tudja tenni az egész céhüket. – vagy nekünk kell megszöknünk.

\- Mégis hogyan? Egy csomó őr van mindenfele, ott van LVSZ is és azt sem tudjuk, hol vagyunk.

\- Ez mind igaz. – gondolkodtam. – De kitalálok valamit.

Éjjel sokáig fennmaradtam, egy csomó ötletem volt, de mindet elvetettem. Nem volt egyik se jó. Csüggedten lehajtottam a fejem és lassan elaludtam.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap megint korán felkeltettek és elvittek a tegnapi helyszínre. Most nem nekünk kellett ásni, hanem fogtunk egy csákányt és követ fejtettünk. Natsu most még jobban lett, bár még mindig egy csomó vörös folt volt a bőrén. Úgy látszott, meg sem kottyan neki. Időnként azért megállt pár percre. Egyszer egy ilyen alkalommal meglátta egy őr és mivel nem volt szünet, Natsu kapott néhány korbácsütést a hátára. Ettől megint lelohadt a kedve, és nem beszélt. A szünetben beültünk egy nagy szikla tövébe. A nap nem sütött, sötét felhők kezdtek gyülekezni. Néhány villám már le is csapott.

\- Nem akarnak visszavinni a bázisra? – fészkelődött Natsu.

\- Szerintem nem.

\- Nem akarok viharban is itt lenni.

\- Hidd el Natsu, senki se.

\- Igneel mindig elzavarta a vihart.

Kérdőn felhúztam a szemöldököm, de nem kérdeztem meg, hogy mi a fenéről beszél. Persze tudtam, hogy ki az az Igneel. Mindenki tudta. Natsu büszke is volt rá, hogy egy sárkány nevelte fel. Csak amikor a sárkányán járt az esze, soha nem figyelt másra. Ekkor egy villám csapott be abba a sziklába, ami alatt ültünk. Natsu persze még a sárkányán gondolkodott, nem is vette észre. Nekem csak arra volt időm, hogy megragadjam, és félredobjam a riválisomat. Majd elugrottam a helyemről, de úgy tűnt, későn. A kőtörmelék rám zuhant.

Nem tudtam kiáltani, csak a fájdalmat éreztem. Nem láttam semmit, de nagyon távol hallottam, hogy Natsu hív. Válaszolni viszont nem tudtam. A tüdőm megtelt porral, és a jobb lábamat nem éreztem. Úgy tűnt, mintha egy szikla pont sátrat alkotott volna felettem, így megvédte a fejemet a többi kőtől. Aztán olyan volt, mintha lehordták volna rólam a köveket. Végül lejutott hozzám egy kis fény. Megláttam Natsu aggódó arcát.

-Gray!- kiáltotta megkönnyebbülten.

Leszedett rólam még egy nagy követ és benyúlt a hónom alá, majd kihúzott. Eléggé fájt. Natsu nekidöntött egy másik sziklának és leült elém.

-Gray… - kezdte- ilyet többet ne merészelj… - bágyadtan rámosolyogtam.

Natsu folytatta volna, de valamin megakadt a szeme. Követtem a tekintetét, és ránéztem a lábamra. A bakancsom cafatokban volt és átáztatta a vér. De nem éreztem semmit. Miért? Natsu elment segítséget hívni. Nemsokára az egyik őrrel tért vissza. Egy rögtönzött kötést tettek a lábamra, és utasítottak, hogy álljak vissza dolgozni. Natsu segítségével talpra tudtam állni és nagy nehezen eljutottunk a falig. Ekkor azt hiszem a vérveszteség miatt elájultam. Azt még éreztem, hogy Natsu elkap, de utána semmire sem emlékeztem.


	5. Chapter 5

A cellánkban tértem magamhoz. Sötét volt, Natsu pedig nem messze ült tőlem. Volt rajta néhány új vörös folt, de nem tudtam felidézni, hogy hogyan szerezte őket. A lábamat még mindig nem éreztem, viszont azt láttam, hogy egy új kötés van rajta.

\- Natsu?

\- He?

\- Mi történt veled?

Natsu vállat vont és idegesen hintázni kezdett. Nem akart róla beszélni.

\- Oké… mi volt?

\- Elájultál. LVSZ-ék úgy döntöttek, nem kell viharban dolgoznunk- mondta, nem hagyta abba a hintázást- nekem kellett cipelnem téged.

\- Értem. – Natsu még mindig nem volt nyugodt. Egyre gyorsabban dőlt előre és hátra. Mi történt? – Natsu, mondtak valamit?

Újra vállat vont.

-Natsu… mi történt?

Újabb vállrándítás.

\- Kancsalka, ha nem lennék sánta, már rég leütöttelek volna. Mondd már!

\- Szereztem neked kötszert. –mondta.

\- Azt látom. De _veled_ mi történt?

\- Megpróbáltam megszökni. – sütötte le a szemét. – Lerántottalak magammal a mágikus négykerekűről. Majdnem a kerekek alá érkeztél.

\- És?

\- Amint megjöttünk, LVSZ elvitt a büntetésemre. Azt mondta… azt mondta… megölik a sárkányomat, ha nem leszek együttműködő. – mondta könnyes szemekkel.

Oldalra fordítottam a fejem és elgondolkodtam. Egy sárkányt megölni? Egy egyszerű sötét céh? Basszus, Natsu, már megint nem gondolkodott!

\- Natsu, biztos ezt mondták?

\- Igen…

\- És már megint nem gondolkodtál.

Natsu rám nézett még mindig könnyes szemmel.

\- Szerinted min gondolkodtam eddig?!

\- Akkor már rá kellett volna jönnöd, hogy egy sárkányt nem tud csak úgy elfogni egy sötét céh. És mégis mennyi az esély rá, hogy pont Igneel az?! Megölni pedig csak egy sárkányölő tudja. LVSZ sárkányölőnek néz ki?

\- Nem…

\- Na látod!

Natsu megtörölte a szemét és a ketrec rácsaihoz futott.

\- Szemetek! Átvertetek! Ezért a földbe foglak döngölni titeket! – ordította.

\- Fogd be, kölyök! – jött a folyosóról egy őr és a rácsokon benyúlva egy bottal, fejbe vágta a riválisomat.

\- Au – zuhant a földre Natsu.

A fejemet csóválva néztem.

\- Szerinted holnap kell dolgoznunk? – kérdeztem.

\- Ja, ha eláll az eső.

Felsóhajtottam. Még lábra sem tudtam állni. Most éreztem csak, mennyire lehűlt a levegő az esőtől. Remélem Natsu nem fog megfázni. Mióta aggódok én ennyire a Lángagyú idiótáért? Pff… nem hiszem, hogy ezt bármikor beismerné Natsu is. Makacs, ahogy egy Fairy Tail mágustól elvárható.

oOoOoOoO

Reggelre az eső sajnos elállt, ezért újra mehettünk a többi rabbal kínlódni. Natsu felkelt és elindult, és kifele a cellánkból. Megpróbáltam felállni, a fal mellett sikerült is. Viszont amint lépni akartam egyet, a sérült lábam felmondta a szolgálatot és térdre estem.

\- Gray? – lépett mellém Natsu.

\- Jól vagyok…

\- Nem tudsz járni?

\- Mint látod.

Nem gondoltam volna, de Natsu segített felállni és hagyta, hogy rátámaszkodjak. Egy élő mankó volt. Biccentettem neki köszönésképpen, aztán nagy nehezen elindultunk LVSZ és csapata felé. Az utunk szokás szerint néma csendben telt, ami részben Natsu járműiszonyának, részben az őrök fenyegetése miatt volt.

Már megint kőfejtésre voltunk beosztva. A sárkányölővel elindultunk a kijelölt helyünk felé, de ez nehezen ment. A kövek nagyon csúszósak voltak, és vagy alólam csúszott ki a talaj, vagy Natsu esett el és így én is, mert nem tudtam mibe kapaszkodni.

A munka is nehezen ment, fél lábon bajos volt még egy csákányt is lóbálni. Az őrök persze emiatt meg is büntettek rendesen. Még mindig fáj a hátam… Aztán az egyik rab lázadozni kezdett. Valahogy leszedte a bilincseit, és szabadon használta a mágiáját. Natsu ekkor megtámasztott oldalról, és elkezdett a sziklák közé behúzni. Egy szurdokba.

\- Natsu, mit akarsz? – kérdeztem.

\- Itt a lehetőség, Jégagy. Megszökünk.

\- Ezzel a lábammal? – mutattam magamra csüggedten.

\- Sikerülni fog, Gray!

Elszenvedtük magunkat a kanyarig, ahol nem láthattak ránk. Leültünk egy sziklára. Hamar elfáradtunk, mióta ide kerültünk. Nem csoda. A kaja kevés volt, de büntetés az sok.

Natsu a falhoz vágódott, majd engem is arcon ütött valami.

\- Ej-ej, Fairy Tailesek… - hallottuk LVSZ hangját.

Natsu beleszagolt a levegőbe, majd ütött. De úgy tűnt mellé, mert a következő pillanatban a földre esett és megjelent fölötte LVSZ.

\- Talán okosnak gondoljátok magatokat, hogy a zavargás közben akartatok eltűnni, de ez sajnos nem jött be…

LVSZ meglendítette a lábát és rugdosni kezdte Natsut. Fájt látni. A sárkányölő zihált és azt hiszem pár törött bordával lett gazdagabb. De az a szemét még mindig nem hagyta abba. Elkezdtem a társam felé vonszolni magam, végül elértem. LVSZ ekkor húzta elő a korbácsát és lesújtott Natsura. A riválisom összerándult és összeszorította a szemét fájdalmában. Átöleltem és a következő ütéseket én fogtam fel. Ezt se hittem volna… megvédem a saját testemmel Natsut…

LVSZ végül leállt és a korbácsával „sürgetni" kezdett minket vissza a többiekhez. Felhúztam Natsut és egymást támogatva vánszorogtunk vissza. Éppen szünet volt, mindketten lerogytunk a földre. Natsu még a fejét is alig bírta tartani. Átkaroltam a vállát, hogy megvigasztaljam.

\- Minden rendbe jön…

\- Miért történik ez, Gray? – kérdezte sírós hangon Natsu. A harci kedve lelohadt, és a csüggedtség és a szomorúság látszott a szemében.

\- Ennek is meg kell történnie, hogy boldogabbak legyünk.

\- Nem mindig értelek…

\- Nem is mindig kell. – mosolyogtam rá- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan látjuk Nagypapit, Erzát… Mirát… Levyt… az egész céhet.

\- Már várom- bólintott szomorúan Natsu. Komolyan, nagyon fájt így látni! A mindig vidám Natsu most elkeseredetten ült mellettem kitudja mennyi sérüléssel.

\- Ne aggódj, visszajutunk hozzájuk- biztattam.

\- Gray? Miért törődsz velem ennyit? Én utállak, tudod…

\- Én is utállak – vágtam a fejéhez dühösen.

\- Akkor?

\- A barátom vagy. – sziszegtem, mintha nehéz lenne kimondani.

Natsu arcán megdöbbenést láttam, de nem mondott semmit.

A következő órákra nem nagyon emlékszem. El voltam foglalva a fájdalommal, amit a mozgás okozott, meg amúgy is. Elvileg _nekünk_ kéne megépíteni egy céhet.


	6. Chapter 6

A cellánkba visszatérve már sötét volt. A hold épp bevilágított. Natsu hamar elaludt, én azonban nem tudtam. Fenébe, el kéne már aludnom. Ha ez így megy minden éjszaka, hamar kimerülök… Azt hiszem elbóbiskoltam, mert amikor kinyitottam a szemem, az a kislány állt előttem, aki megmutatta merre van Natsu.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem hangosan, mire a kislány a szája elé tette az ujját.

\- Talán az lenne a fontosabb, hogy hogyan juthattok ki.

\- Ki vagy te?

\- Talán csak egy illúzió. – válaszolta sejtelmesen.

Ahogy jobban megnéztem, a ruhájával és a hajával úgy nézett ki a holdfényben, mint egy szellem. A szemében fura csillogást láttam. Ki ez a lány? Miért van itt?

\- Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek. – válaszolta, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataimban.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdeztem.

\- Úgy hívsz, ahogy akarsz. – mosolygott rám.

\- De…

\- A nevem nem fontos – folytatta -, mint mondtam, talán csak egy illúzió vagyok.

Oldalra döntött fejjel méregettem. Az egész lány olyan furcsa… mintha egy tündér lenne. Ahogy néha elmosolyodott… nagyon aranyos volt. De okosnak is látszott.

\- Honnét jöttél ide? – folytattam a kérdezést.

\- Talán onnét, ahonnét ti.

\- Talán? – vontam fel a szemöldököm.

\- Ki akartok jutni, vagy nem? – nevetett fel.

\- Ne zajongj! – kerekedett el a szemem.

\- Ne aggódj, nem lesz baj – ült le elém. Az arcán már vidámságot láttam.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Úgy ahogy mondom. Segítek kijutni. Csak tegyétek azt, amit mondok.

\- Tudsz varázsolni?

\- Most éppen nem… - nevetgélt.

Újra felvontam a szemöldököm. Ez a lány… olyan különös. Egy emberbőrbe bújt tündér.

\- Ahogy megfigyeltem, minden nap hoznak a hajókkal új szállítmányt.

\- Ahogy megfigyelted?!

\- Igen- biccentett.

\- Mióta vagy itt? – hüledeztem.

\- Amióta ti – mosolygott.

\- Hát de… hogyan?

\- Nem fontos – válaszolta sejtelmesen- a hajók érkezésekor titeket már el szoktak vinni. Csak néhány őr marad itt, plusz a hajók legénysége. A kikötőben mindig szokott lenni néhány csónak külön. Ha puszta erővel képesek lennétek legyűrni itt néhány őrt, észrevétlenül elköthetnétek egyet. Menni fog?

Natsura néztem. Nyugtalanul aludt kicsit távolabb tőlünk. Hogy menni fog e? Aligha… Aztán a lányra néztem. Az ő arcán nem láttam semmi jelét az aggódásnak. Csak a vidámságot. Bár a komolyság is ott volt benne.

\- Sikerülni fog – biztatott.

Bólintottam. Neki már elhiszek bármit. Egyszerűen tudom, hogy bízhatok benne.

\- Ha elintéztétek az őröket, várnotok kell, amíg a parancsnok el nem indul a többi rabbal. Aztán elkötitek az egyik csónakot. Menjetek északra, másfél nap az út, amíg eléritek Hargeont. Az áramlatok a partra visznek.

\- Értem. – bólintottam.

\- Még valami. Nagyon vigyázzatok egymásra. És a céhre is. Senkinek ne beszélj rólam.

\- Úgy lesz- ígértem.

\- A céh ereje veletek van! – mondta.

Mire még egyszer pislogtam, már nem volt sehol. De nem is tudtam rajta sokáig gondolkodni, mert erőt vett rajtam valami álmosság, és a következő percben már aludtam.


	7. Chapter 7

Reggel korán felébredtem és felráztam Natsut is. Szegény azt se tudta hol van. Elmondtam neki a tervet, de a lányról nem szóltam semmit. Megvártuk az ébresztőt, majd a szokásosnál lassabban, kitámolyogtunk a cellából. Olyan lassan mentünk, hogy mindenki kiérjen, és ne legyen szemtanúja az eseményeknek. Egyszer csak megpördültem és orrba vágtam az őrt, aki mögöttünk jött. Natsu is megfordult és ütött, de az ő kezét elkapta a csávó és behúzott neki egyet. Natsu majdnem felkiáltott, de ehelyett csak hátraesett. Nehéz küzdelem volt mágia nélkül, de végül legyőztem az őrt. Elvettünk a fegyverét (egy mágikus pisztoly, lövedék alig volt benne, és elég ócska volt), és feltöltöttünk néhány kulacsot, amit találtunk. Aztán elbújtunk egy kamrában, ahol hordók voltak. Durván egy órát vártunk, aztán óvatosan megközelítettük a kikötőt. Beszálltunk egy csónakba, aztán elindultunk. Túl könnyen ment minden. Még csak embereket is alig láttunk. Nem is tudtuk, hogy a tengeren nem csak ketten vagyunk…

oOoOoO

Natsu a csónakban kihajolt és elterült, így nem sok hasznát tudtam venni. Én észak felé fordítottam a csónakunk orrát, aztán csak hagytuk, hogy az áramlat vigyen.

\- Nem úszunk inkább? – kérdezte vékony hangon Natsu.

\- Ha gondolod, úszhatsz. De nem hiszem, hogy másfél napig bírnád. – vontam meg a vállam.

A sárkányölő végül a csónakban maradt. Pár óra múlva nagyon meleg lett, komolyan, már én is rosszul voltam. Ha még egy hőguta is bejönne, nem tudom, hogy élhetnénk túl. De kitaláltam erre is egy módszert. Néha pár percre beleugrottunk a tengerbe, hogy lehűtsük magunkat. Mármint én azért, Natsu meg csak azért, hogy ne kelljen a csónakban lennie. Először még fájtak a sebeim a víztől, de hamar megszoktam. Egy ilyen alkalomkor esett bele a vízbe a sárkányölő. A hideg víztől visszatért az eredeti szín az arcára és dühösen rám meredt.

-GRAY!

\- Mi az?

\- MIÉRT LÖKTÉL BE? MAJDNEM ELHAGYTAM A SÁLAM!

\- Én ugyan nem löktelek be – hökkentem meg.

\- Igazán? – húzta össze a szemét – TE! – kiáltotta és átugrott a hajó fölött, megragadva egy láthatatlan dolgot és újra a vízbe érkezett.

Ekkor láttam, hogy a láthatatlan dolog LVSZ volt. A víztől láthatóvá vált.

\- Nyomoroncok! –morgott LVSZ – A fenébe a sárkányölők szaglásával!

\- Meg akartál fullasztani, ugye?!

\- És ha igen?

\- Te szemét! – nyomta a víz alá Natsu.

\- Natsu, állj! – kiabáltam. Azért nem akartam gyilkos lenni.

Natsu felengedte LVSZt. Amint a felszínre ért, berántott engem is a vízbe. Egy ádáz vízi csata lett belőle, amiből mi kerültünk ki nyertesként, de csak azért, mert úgy látszott, a víz rossz hatással van LVSZre. Visszamásztunk a csónakba, és felhúztuk LVSZt is. Már nem azért, mert nem hagytuk volna a tenger közepén szívesen, dehogy. Csak Natsuval ellentétben én gondoltam a jövőre, hogy visszatérhessünk megmenteni a többi rabot.

Többnyire csendben vitettük magunkat az áramlattal. Amint beesteledett, Natsu elaludt, de én fennmaradtam. Részben azért, hogy szemmel tartsam a szemét srácot, részben azért, mert nem tudtam aludni. Öcsém mi van velem mostanában?

\- Amint eléritek a partot, menjetek a céhbe! – láttam meg magam előtt a kislányt.

\- Huh? – kaptam felé a fejem – Mit keresel itt?

\- Még mindig nem bízol bennem?

\- D-De. – mondtam bizonytalanul.

\- Natsu nem mutatja ki, de egyre rosszabbul van. Az utazás teszi.

\- Hogyan?

\- Hallottad.

\- Mit kéne tennem?

\- Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek. – ült le mellém –Mi hamarabb ki kell érnünk a partra.

A lány megragadott egy evezőt és vadul evezni kezdett. Követtem a példáját és egész éjszaka szeltük a vizet. Csak akkor figyeltem fel arra, hogy a kislány nincs mellettem, amikor kelt fel a nap. Behúztam az evezőmet. Tudtam, hogy nem szabad pihennem. Minél előbb Hargeonba kell érnünk. De sajnos még abban a pillanatban elaludtam.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Gray! – rázott meg Natsu.

\- Mi az? –kérdeztem álmosan.

Aztán jobban megnéztem Natsut. Ahogy a kislány mondta, rosszabbul nézett ki. Sápadt volt és az arca beesett.

\- Ettél te? – kérdeztem.

\- Nem hoztunk kaját. –mondta csüggedten.

\- Akkor legalább ittál? – kérdeztem gyanakodva, mire Natsu megvonta a vállát – Szóval nem… Natsu, ha hőgutát kapsz nekem, megfojtalak!

\- Kösz, nem szükséges – utasította el az ajánlatomat Natsu – LVSZ eltűnt.

\- He?

\- Elment. Nem érzem a szagát.

\- Francba, tudtam, hogy ébren kéne maradnom.

\- Elvitte a vizünket is.

\- MI VAN?

\- Mondom, elvitte…

\- Na basszus… - túrtam a hajamba.

\- Mit fogunk csinálni?

\- Evezünk. Egészen Hargeonig. – adtam ki az utasítást.

\- Aye sir! – utánozta Happyt, de rekedt hangján nem nagyon ment neki.

Csak most éreztem milyen szomjas voltam. Pár óra múlva Natsu megszólalt:

\- Gray… kérek jeget…

Végignéztem rajta. Most még sápadtabb volt. A segítségkérés pedig nem vallt rá. Már a tengeribetegség sem zavarta annyira, de azért mindig kihajolt a víz fölé.

\- Még mindig rajtunk vannak a bilincsek. Addig nem tudok mágiát használni.

Natsu bólintott és újabb órákig nem beszéltünk. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre jobban éreztem, hogy a mozgásom lassul és a látásom is homályosodik. Egyszerre csak Natsu eldőlt a csónakban.

-Natsu! – térdeltem mellé. Elájult.

Vizet fröcsköltem az arcára, ám még ekkor sem ébredt fel. Hagytam és tovább folytattam az evezést, amíg a távolban meg nem láttam Hargeon kikötőjét. Aztán éreztem, ahogy egy víztócsa keletkezett a lábamnál és egyre mélyebb lesz. Egy lyuk a csónakon? Tüzetesen megvizsgáltam az alját, aztán megtaláltam a lyukat. Nem tudom, mi okozhatta, lehet, hogy eleve sérült csónakot hoztunk el. Ilyen a mi formánk. Majd megrázkódott a csónak és vészesen oldalra kezdett dőlni. Ezzel már nem érjük el a partot. Átkaroltam Natsu mellkasát és a vízbe ugorva a part felé kezdtem úszni. Nehéz művelet volt, a sárkányölő súlya mindig lehúzott, vagy hátráltatott. De végül elértem a partot. Kihúztam Natsut a homokra, aztán a kimerültségtől elájultam mellette.


	9. Chapter 9

A lábam iszonyúan fájt. Ami azért volt meglepő, mert eddig semmit nem érzékeltem vele. Aztán megmarkoltam azt, ami épp a kezem alatt volt. Takaró? Hogy kerülök ágyba? Az egész csak álom volt? Nyögést hallottam magam mellől és kinyitottam a szemem. Egy betegszobában voltam, a mellettem lévő ágyon Natsu feküdt. Azt mondtam volna, alszik, ha nem látom a különböző, fájdalmas arcokat rajta. Nagy nehezen sikerült felülnöm és leraktam a lábam a padlóra. Az ágyam mellett, a falnak volt támasztva egy mankó, amit használatba is vettem, és odabicegtem Natsu mellé.

\- Natsu… - suttogtam, mintha a hangomtól felébredne.

Pár percig még álltam mellette, aztán az ajtó felé indultam. Amint kiléptem, már tudtam, hogy a céhben vagyok. Az otthon illatát éreztem, nem volt benne a betegszoba komor fertőtlenítőszaga. A bár felé bicegtem és amikor elértem, ott láttam _mindenkit_. Az összes céhtársam csendben volt, mintha nem akarná megzavarni a nyugalmunkat. Úgy tűnt, nem is vettek észre.

\- Helló, mindenki! – emeltem fel a kezem mosolyogva, üdvözlésképpen.

Minden szem felém fordult, aztán mindannyian egyszerre kiáltották megkönnyebbülve a nevemet.

\- Hála az égnek! – köszöntött Levy.

\- Kölyök, jól nézel ki két nap alvás után! – mondta a Mester.

Két nap? Nem tűnt annyinak…

\- Mi történt?

\- Ezt mi is kérdezhetnénk! Olyan sérüléseket nem lehet az utca végén szerezni! Valójában még fel sem kellett volna kelned! – szidott le kedvesen MIrajane.

\- Mikor hoztatok ide?

\- A hargeoni halászok találtak titeket a parton két napja. Felismerték a céhjelet és rögtön idehoztak titeket.

\- Aha…

\- És veletek mi történt?- kérdezte Droy.

Ekkor mindent elmeséltem onnét, ahogy a sötét céhben megtaláltam Natsut. A kislányról megint nem beszéltem.

\- Ez rendben van – kezdte Levy – de Natsunak olyannak kéne lennie, mint neked, most.

\- Így történt – tártam szét a karom.

\- Valami nincs rendben Natsuval…

\- Gray, hova is vittek titeket? – kérdezte Nagypapi.

\- Délre, egy sziklás szigetre.

\- Nem sok sziklás sziget van… - morogta – azt hiszem tudom, melyik az. Megkeressük ezt a bizonyos LVSZt, kikérdezzük Natsuról, és megmentjük a többi rabot.

\- Igen! – értettek egyet a többiek.

\- Gray, Mira, Happy, Bisca és Alzack itt marad, ha esetleg az események váratlan fordulatot vennének- mondta a Mester, ezzel azt jelezve, hogy felkészülünk, ha megtámadnák a céhet – Erza és a többiek velem jönnek szétverni a Dead Vampire-t!

\- Ezaz! – kiáltotta boldogan Romeo.

\- Romeo, te maradsz.

\- Ne már, Mester!

\- 3 nap múlva érkezünk! – intett búcsút Nagypapi és a csapattal kiment a céh ajtaján.

Bisca és Alzack elpirulva ültek egymás mellett. Öregem, ezek tényleg nagyon félénkek!

\- Szerinted véletlenül maradtunk itt csak úgy ketten? – kérdezte a társát Bisca.

\- N-Nem tudom…- dadogta Alzack.

Fejcsóválva felálltam és közöltem, hogy visszamegyek a szobába. Mira megígérte, hogy nemsokára benéz és hoz valami kaját. Leültem az ágyamra és Natsut figyeltem. Ahogy telt az idő, úgy tűnt, egyre nyugtalanabb. Úgy szorult össze a szívem is. Szörnyű volt Natsut így látni.

\- Ha sokáig nézed, egyre jobban fáj látni. – jegyezte meg Mira, amikor belépett az ajtón.

\- Lehet.

\- Egyszer még belefáradsz abba, hogy próbálod magad erősnek mutatni, és elrejted az érzéseidet.

\- Azt mondod? – kérdeztem érdektelenül.

\- Azt. Éhes vagy? – nyújtott felém egy tálcát.

Elvettem és turbó gyorsasággal felfaltam az egészet. Aztán Mira ágyba küldött.

oOoOoO

Így telt ez a három nap. Ettem és aludtam, valamint az is a napirendem közé tartozott, hogy figyeltem Natsut. Úgy tűnt, az állapota egyre romlik. Már az alvásban sem lelt nyugalmat. Legalábbis ezt láttam a teste dobálásából. Éppen a „mellette ülök és figyelem" szakaszban tartott a napom, amikor Natsut elkapta egy olyan rohama. Megragadtam a csuklóját és két kezembe fogtam a kezét. De most valami mást is észrevettem. Valamit, a csuklóján. Vagyis inkább a bőre alatt. Amikor hozzáértem, vagy megpróbáltam mozgatni, Natsu élesen felkiáltott és dobálni kezdte magát. Amikor Mira bejött minket ellenőrizni, megmutattam neki.

\- Szerintem nem kéne piszkálni, amíg vissza nem érnek a többiek. – javasolta.

Bólintottam. Ő jobban ért a betegekhez, mint én.

oOoOoO

Másnap reggel megérkezett Nagypapi és csapata. A küldetésük sikerrel járt, és jelenleg a rosszfiúk a Tanács börtönében ülnek. Azt is elmondták, hogy hosszú kihallgatás után LVSZ mondott valamit.

\- Fájdalom-lacrima? – kérdeztem riadtan.

\- Úgy tűnik, mielőtt elhagyta a csónakot, beültetett egyet Natsu bőre alá – bólintott Erza.

\- Ó atyám…

\- Gray tegnap megtalálta – mondta Mirajane.

\- Hogyan? Ezek nagyon kicsi lacrimák, nagyon nehéz őket megtalálni.

\- Pedig Natsu határozottan érzett valamit, amikor megérintettük a csuklóját.

Megmutattuk a Mesternek, a lacrima lehetséges helyét és ő megerősítette, amit gondoltunk.

\- Még ha sikerül is kiszednünk belőle a lacrimát… már akkor is nagyon fáj neki, ha csak hozzáérünk…

\- Mindenképpen meg kell próbálnunk.

Még aznap megérkezett Porlyhusica és Mirával és a Mesterrel megkezdték a lacrima eltávolítását Natsuból.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint a többiek, amikor minket vártak. De mindenki érezte, hogy ez most talán komolyabb eset. A padra hajtott fejjel vártam a bárban a gyógyító érkezését.


	10. Chapter 10

Három óra múlva (addig csak Natsu kiabálását hallottuk a szoba felől) minden elcsendesült. Porlyhusica, a Mester és Mira pedig bejött a bárba. Az arcuk szomorú volt, Mira még sírt is. Azonnal levágtam, hogy valami történt. Valami rossz.

\- Sajnálom. – hajtotta le a fejét a gyógyító – Amikor ki akartuk venni a lacrimát, egy akkora sokkot küldött a fiúra...

\- Nem lehet! – kiáltottam.

\- Nem tehetsz semmit, Gray…

\- Nem hiszem el… - morogtam és kétségbeesetten elindultam a szoba felé.

\- Gray – sírta Mira – nem kéne…

\- Látnom kell! – söpörtem félre a kezét. A Mester meg sem próbált állítani.

A többiek nem tettek semmit. Mindenki lefagyva állt. Aztán a lányok elkezdtek sírni. Majd a fiúk is. Nem vártam meg, mi lesz belőle. Nekem csak egy dolog volt a fejemben. Natsu _nem halhatott meg._ Berontottam a szobába. A sárkányölő most nyugodtan feküdt. Az arcán a béke tükröződött. Leültem mellé és megfogtam a kezét. Hideg volt. Ekkor fogtam fel tulajdonképpen, hogy elment. Nincs többé. Hisztérikusan felüvöltöttem, majd egyre több könny száguldott le az arcomon. Natsu _nem halhatott meg_. Ő más, mint a többi ember. Nem igaz. Nem fogadom el.

\- Natsu, te idióta! – sírtam – Nyisd ki a szemed és húzz be egyet!

Nem történt semmi, amire számítottam is. De nem tudtam elfogadni. Natsu _nem halhatott meg._ Olyan nincs. Nincs, nincs, nincs!

\- Kérlek Natsu…

Kétségbeesett verni kezdtem a mellkasát. Mintha még megérezné. Akkor pont nem számított. Aztán csak sírni kezdtem rajta. Belefúrtam az arcom a ruhájába. Nem érdekelt ki lát. Natsu a legjobb barátom. Még mindig. Natsu nem _halhatott meg._

\- NATSU! – süvített mellém egy kék szőrgolyó.

\- Natsu, kérlek… nem hagyhatsz itt mindenkit… TE IDIÓTA! – vertem még egyet a mellére.

Szomorú voltam, csalódott és dühös. Hogy tehet ilyet ez a marha? Csak úgy szó nélkül elmenni?! Nem hagyom! Ha csak egy percre is, de vissza kell térnie.

\- LÁNGAGYÚ IDIÓTA! – kezdtem ütögetni – CSAK NÉZZ HAPPYRA! HOGY MERED?

\- Gray, hagyd abba – kérte zokogva a macska.

\- NATSU DRAGNEEL! NE MERD EZT TENNI!

Egyre erősebbeket ütöttem. Nem tudom pontosan miért. Talán csak a dühömet adtam ki. Talán csak reménykedtem, hogy felébredhet. De nem történt semmi. Nem tudtam semmit tenni… csak vertem, mintha mennék vele valamire…

Ekkor egy kéz megállította az ütésemet. Nem figyeltem ki jött be a szobába. De ahogy jobban megnéztem, nem valamelyik társam állított meg. Natsu keze biztosan tartotta az enyémet, hogy le ne sújtsak. Ránéztem az arcára. Kinyitotta az ónix szemeit és rám nézett. Majd elmosolyodott.

\- Hali!

\- Na… tsu? – dadogtuk Happyval.

\- Nem, a Jóisten… - morogta ő.

\- Natsu! – borultunk a nyakába mindketten. Most is sírtunk. De most az örömtől és a megkönnyebbüléstől.

\- Huh? – nézett ránk meglepetten- Mi a…?

\- Natsu – sírta Happy – azt hittük meghaltál!

\- Tényleg? Nem emlékszem…

\- Tipikus…

\- Gray? Mi ez a szeretetroham? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Mintha nem tudnád. – töröltem meg a szemem.

\- Ja… az egész céh halottnak nyilvánított, mi?

\- Mert halott is voltál.

\- Aha. Király.

Erre legszívesebben felpofoztam volna. Hogy lehet ez király? De türtőztettem magam.

\- Úgy örülök, Natsu! – fúrta Natsu mellkasába a fejét a kismacska. Erre Natsu átkarolta mindkettőnk nyakát és elvigyorodott.

Ekkor Nagypapi lépett be a szobába. Először elkerekedett szemmel nézett ránk, aztán Natsura. Aki élt és virult, mint mindig.

\- Kölyöööök! – ugrott ő is a sárkányölő nyakába.

\- Á, Nagypapi!

\- Te élsz! A szemem láttára haltál meg!

Natsu csak vigyorgott.

-Ezt el is mondom a többieknek. – futott ki az ajtón. Öregember létére elég fürge volt.

Pár pillanat múlva mindenki a szobában volt és együtt sírtunk, Natsu kivételével, aki még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen a történteket. Aztán nemsokára Porlyhusica ágynyugalmat rendelt el mindkettőnknek egy hétig.

Miután újra ketten maradtunk a szobában, Natsu hamar elaludt. Én végig mosolyogni tudtam csak. Örülök, hogy Natsu él.

\- A végére minden rendbe jött, nem igaz? – kérdezte a kislány Natsu ágyán ülve.

\- Szerencsére. – bólintottam – Te is benne voltál, ugye? Segítettél visszahozni.

\- Talán megadtam Natsunak a kezdő löketet. – nevetett fel.

\- Köszönöm. – mosolyogtam rá.

\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd – lóbálta a lábát.

\- Most már elmondod, ki vagy?

\- A nevem Mavis. – mosolygott vidáman.

\- Mavis… - ismételtem. Mintha ismerős lett volna.

\- Szeretném, ha a céh rendben lenne. Ne féljetek másokra támaszkodni, mert lesz idő, amikor ők szorulnak segítségre.

Bólintottam. Nem egészen értettem mire akar kilyukadni.

-Ahogy láttam, Makarov mester bevezetett egy kézjelet. – folytatta- Szeretném én is használni. – mutató ujját felemelte és amikor legközelebb pislogtam Mavis már nem volt ott. _„Még, ha nem is látlak… még ha útjaink el is válnak… Én mindig figyelni foglak."_ Ezt most tényleg elhittem. Mavis, és a céh, mind vigyázni fogunk egymásra. Örökké.


End file.
